


Big Damn Hero

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t care about protocol right now and Dave surely wasn’t pushing her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dorado Falls.

They dragged Dolan out, screaming and upset. His wife rushed after them and Prentiss was finally able to let his crying daughter go. The police would escort mother and daughter to the hospital where they were taking the Unsub. The air in the room was heavy. This could’ve gone wrong in a hundred different ways instead of just one.

It was improbable to call the case a success. Eleven people were dead, including a Quantico security guard. A Navy SEAL’s life was all but over. He was a murderer because he’d gotten a bump on the head in a car accident.

That was just so senseless. He got into one of the most secure buildings in the world. Then he threatened to blow it, and its inhabitants, to hell. Dave was able to bring him down but that wasn’t guaranteed to go as planned.

“Are we clear?” Rossi asked. Looking around the bullpen, the place still seemed to be on DEFCON 4.

“No one in or out while we check floor to floor for secondary or tertiary IEDs.” Commander Powell replied.

“I need to get to the Section Chief.”

“No one is coming in or going out, Agent Rossi.”

“I have to get to the Section Chief, Powell. I'm not asking.”

“She’s under lock and key; completely secure.”

“I don’t think you’re hearing me…”

“I hear you, Agent. I just don’t care.”

“Hotch…” Dave looked at his Unit Chief as he and Garcia walked through the glass doors of the BAU. They were being escorted by security. He knew he had to take a deep breath. Powell was good people, most of the time, and he was doing his job. That didn’t mean Dave didn’t want to take a chunk out of him.

“Go, Dave.”

“Agent Hotchner,” Powell tried to stop him. This wasn’t the field; the BAU boys weren't gonna steal all the thunder. This was his house and he made the rules.

Hotch held up a hand, he didn’t want to hear it. Now was not the time to fight about anything. It was only a matter of time before Rossi blew his top.

“The truth of the matter is if there are other bombs in this building, Agent Rossi will be just as blown up here as he would be in the stairwell or the Section Chief’s office. He just risked his life for everyone in here. Cut him a break.”

The head of Security begrudgingly nodded, getting on his walkie-talkie.

“Agent Rossi is on the move. He's moving from the 12th to 7th floor, in the stairwell. Over.”

Rossi walked quickly out of the room, going to the exit. Security was all over the place, guns drawn. Some even had dogs. They were checking every nook and cranny of the building. It could be hours before they were cleared to leave.

Dave just moved past them, down five floors. The 7th floor was just starting to come back to life. There were two armed security guards outside of the closed office door. They stood down when they saw the name on his tag. Tim McPherson, who’d been Erin’s assistant for five years, picked up the phone and pressed a number.

“Ma'am, Agent Rossi is out here.” He nodded. “Yes ma'am; yes ma'am.” He hung up and looked at Dave. “You can go right in, Agent.”

Dave walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Erin stood up from her desk.

“Agent Rossi.”

“Ma'am.”

“Must you always be the big damn hero?” she asked.

“Girls find it sexy.” he replied.

Erin came around her desk, rushing into his arms. She didn’t care about protocol right now and Dave surely wasn’t pushing her away. He just held her to him and they breathed together. Erin trembled against him.

“We’re probably being watched.” Dave whispered.

“Yeah right, every available officer is looking for a bomb. They don’t have time to check in on me right now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Damn near positive.”

Dave kissed her. He held her face and kissed her passionately. Erin moaned into his mouth, holding him tighter. Red flags should've been going off…she needed to lead by example. This was the last thing they needed to be doing right now. Yet they kept kissing.

“We’re supposed to go into the field to capture the Unsubs.” Erin spoke quietly as he held her. “We’re not supposed to bring them home with us.”

“I've always been a rule breaker.” Dave said.

“Damn skippy.”

“Erin…” he just caressed her face. He wanted to take her home, undress her, and just lie together. Instead Dave studied her face. He couldn’t imagine thinking she was an imposter. Being able to recognize her voice and her touch, but her face being foreign to him was unthinkable. It had to be the most horrible feeling in the world. If she wasn’t Erin to him, who was she?

“How much longer are we going to be trapped here?” she asked.

“They're looking for bombs in a twelve floor building. It could be a while.”

Erin made a noise of frustration. She moved out of Dave’s arms and went back over to her desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer, she pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose and a bottle of Noilly Prat. The shaker came out next. Dave smiled.

“Ice?” he asked.

“There should be some in the mini-fridge in the corner.” Erin replied. “There better be or these will be hot martinis.”

He went over and grabbed the small ice tray from the small freezer. Erin took three ice cubes, dropping them in the shaker. Dave put the ice tray back as she mixed the drinks. Opening her credenza, she got two cocktail glasses. She poured the drinks, handed one to Dave, and held up her glass.

“What are we drinking to, Agent Rossi?”

“You tell me.”

“We’re drinking to the theory of happy endings.”

“And that’s all it is.” Dave replied taking a sip of his drink. It was made well but that didn’t surprise him. He reached for Erin’s hand and they went over to the couch.

“What's Capgras Syndrome?” she asked.

“Where did you hear that term?”

“Tim used it. He said he saw it on _Law and Order_ or something. Is it real or made up for television?”

“It’s real. It’s a very rare disorder in which the patient thinks their loved ones have been replaced with imposters.”

“What?”

“Remember _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_?” Dave asked.

“And this is real? This Unsub had this syndrome?” Erin asked.

“Its real.” He nodded.

“Perhaps your next book should be about that. I've never heard of it. Thankfully, my assistant is obsessed with Dick Wolf.”

That was something to consider. But Dave was still running on adrenaline from what happened tonight. Hostage negotiation was never easy. There was always a chance of the whole thing going to hell. It was going to take time for him to come down. He’d prefer to be doing it at home cozy with his woman and their dog.

Since that wasn’t happening, this was second best. Well, it wasn’t even that but it was something. He was with Erin and they were both safe. Dolan was somewhere safe too, where he couldn’t hurt people or himself. And despite what happened tonight, Quantico was safe. Dave had to believe in that or he wouldn’t want to come anywhere near there in the morning.

“This is a damn good martini.” Erin said, finishing the drink. “Shall I make another?”

“No, I think one is enough while on duty, Agent Strauss. Sit still; you're fidgeting.” He wanted to wrap his arms around her but they were surely being watched.

He knew Erin was glad to have him there, and he was glad to be there. That didn’t mean Rossi wanted any trouble. Four years in they were one of Quantico’s worst kept secrets, they were both sure of that. Still, he wasn’t in the mood to give anyone a show.

“I don’t fidget, Dave.”

“I can name a couple of instances when you fidget.”

“You better not.” Erin smiled, covering his mouth. Dave kissed the palm of her hand. “I want to go home.”

“Soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

“I find that happens often with this job.”

“I want your arms around me.” Erin whispered.

“Ditto.” Dave nodded.

“So we just sit here?”

“That’s what we do. I don’t think there are any bombs in the building; Dolan didn’t have that kind of time. I'm sure we’ll be cleared to go soon.”

There was that word again. Dave didn’t know the meaning of it but at least he and Erin were together. They couldn’t hug, kiss, or touch but the energy of being close was enough to sustain him for the time being. Maybe a second martini was a good idea.

***

  



End file.
